


Юные революционеры

by lamonika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: ...всего лишь пешки в чужой игре.





	Юные революционеры

Все они рано или поздно оказываются у Камски.

Ведомые вопросом о причинах, вызвавших девиацию, или о своей цели в новой, осознанной жизни, или еще о чем-то, что обычно спрашивают у родителей: те немногие андроиды, что действительно заинтересованы в поиске ответов — все они приходят.

Маркус тянет до последнего. В голове сотни вопросов перемешиваются строчками кода, и задумчивая, молчаливая Норт — последняя, побывавшая у Элайджи — не добавляет мыслям ясности: будь она человеком, наверняка ходила бы белой, как полотно. Одна из копий Хлои незримо следует за ней, растягивая губы в идеальной улыбке, как делают это девушки на билбордах, предлагая снять частный домик в вылизанном до последней травинки районе. В синем платье и узких балетках, стоящая в новом штабе Иерихона, заполненном андроидами в форме, она смотрится райской птичкой, случайно угодившей к диким котам, но ее это ничуть не смущает; на лице Хлои — доброжелательность и приветливость, и они не уходят оттуда, даже когда Маркус пытается ее разбудить, не вполне понимая, очнулась ли та вообще: Хлоя спокойно моргает и, словно ничего не случилось, мягко гладит Маркуса по руке.

Он, в конце концов, решается: Коннор в один из своих визитов (задающий больше вопросов, чем Алиса, запрограммированная на это) вдруг замечает Хлою и щурится, словно вспоминая нечто не слишком приятное.

— Камски дал ее вам? — ненароком интересуется он, и эмоций в его голосе не разобрать. Маркус смотрит на Хлою — та улыбается одинаковой улыбкой и Норт, и Саймону, и Джошу, тихо рассказывая о чем-то — и оборачивается к Коннору. От странного выражения на его лице хочется схватиться за кисть — или за пистолет.

— Она пришла вместе с Норт. Сама.

— Должно быть, Норт не решилась выстрелить.

— Выстрелить?

Маркус не знает, как можно ставить имя Норт и «не решилась» в одном предложении, но Хлоя, стоящая неподалеку, является тому живым (живым ли?) подтверждением; Коннор смотрит Маркусу в глаза — и неожиданно криво улыбается.

— Камски предлагает стрелять в Хлою. Это что-то вроде теста на эмпатию.

Тест на эмпатию и рядом не стоит с тем, чем является выстрел в круглый лоб доверчиво смотрящей Хлои: это больше похоже на извращенную проверку на доверие, граничащую с поломкой морально-этического компаса: дорого ли стоит убийство машины, если разум ее спокойно можно переместить в еще одну точно такую же? Дорого ли стоит убийство машины, если машина эта для тебя — практически родной ребенок?

Маркус наконец решается — код его состоит теперь из одних только знаков вопроса.

***

 

Дом Камски утопает в яркой весенней зелени. Детройт — мешанина однотонных блеклых высоток и запыленных неоновых вывесок, деревянных покосившихся домов и ярких плакатов на стенах — остается далеко позади. На окраине не слышно ни шума машин, ни человеческих голосов: не знай Маркус, что здесь есть, по крайней мере, один живой человек, решил бы, что вилла заброшена.

Хлоя на входе улыбается ему, как одна из ее клонов миллион раз до этого; она не обута — шагает бесшумно и быстро, и Маркусу хочется разбудить ее: отреагирует ли она так, как Хлоя из Иерихона? Или вздрогнет, выбитая из колеи? Хлоя смотрит ему в глаза — взгляд на секунду задерживается в чужих зрачках, а после скользит мимо — и Маркус сжимает руки в кулаки: она не спит.

Камски в окружении одинаковых андроидов и аскетичного интерьера смотрится то ли гением-социопатом, то ли человеком, затерявшемся в своем выдуманном мире. Маркус не чувствует ни трепета перед своим создателем, ни горькой злости на то, что Элайджа был тем, кто обрек свои творения оставаться игрушками в руках людей; Маркус чувствует интерес, похожий на ощущение от анализа ситуации, от просчитанных возможностей и провалов: зудящее чувство внутри головы, от которого тириумный насос сбивается с размеренного ритма.

Камски рассматривает Маркуса долго: обходит по кругу, как это делают акулы, изучающие своих жертв, приподнимает брови, дожидаясь вопросов или хотя бы возмущений, и, так ничего не дождавшись, практически падает в кресло, приглашая Маркуса присесть рядом. Тот садится — вопросы почему-то вылетают из головы, и Маркус уже совсем не уверен, что может сказать себе, зачем он здесь.

Узнать, что именно послужило причиной девиации?

Узнать, не жаль ли Элайдже было своих созданий?

Взглянуть в лицо человеку, без которого его, Маркуса, просто не существовало бы?

Камски опережает его: указывает пальцем на глаза Маркуса и склоняет голову к плечу, с интересом вглядываясь в радужку.

— Твой оптический блок был заменен на оптический блок другой модели?

— Да, — Маркус невольно касается нижнего века кончиками пальцев. Кошмар о кладбище и сотнях рук отчаявшихся умирающих андроидов все еще жив в его новоприобретенном сознании: каждый взгляд в зеркало напоминает о нем снова и снова. — Мой оптический блок был поврежден органами правопорядка во время допроса.

— Неудивительно. Юные революционеры всегда рождаются среди грязи и неприятностей, — Маркус бы мог сказать, что Камски почти мурлычет эту фразу — только вот его имя не вяжется ни со словом «мурлычет», ни с одним из его синонимов. — Юные революционеры поднимаются на вершину в надежде избежать падения вниз.

Маркус вспоминает, сколько раз ему приходилось прыгать вниз, чтобы добраться до цели, и он едва успевает спрятать усмешку; Камски забавен в своих рассуждениях о революционерах — первый и единственный знакомый ему сейчас находится в этой комнате.

Верно?

Камски вдруг улыбается — так, как когда-то умел улыбаться журналистам, когда те приходили в Киберлайф, так, как улыбался, когда вечно прекрасная Хлоя прошла тест Тьюринга, так, когда… каждый раз, когда видел, как Детройт превращается в поле битвы между андроидами и людьми.

Каждый раз, когда видел на экране телевизора Маркуса.

Элайджа ответит на все его вопросы: конечно, а как же иначе? Кто, если не Маркус, заслужил эти ответы? Кто, если не он, заслужил узнать все об андроидах, лазейках в программе и таинственном rA9?

Маркус выслушает рассказ. По привычке дотронется до виска, но не найдет на нем диода. От рассказа, должно быть, возникнет только больше вопросов, но Маркус не станет их задавать — это подождет. Ему будет достаточно знания о причинах девиации — о каждом крючке кода, вытаскивающем наружу то, чего в программе быть не должно. О каждом программном сбое и каждом предугаданном ходе революции.

И пока что — только пока что — Маркусу будет достаточно и этого.

***

 

Камски дотрагивается до его лица напоследок, как делает это обычно с Хлоей — то ли любуясь своим творением, то ли пытаясь понять, не мерещится ли ему все это. Дом, пустой и полный призраков с одинаковыми лицами, располагает к медленно прогрессирующему сумасшествию. Маркус непонимающе склоняет голову к плечу, копируя жест Элайджи — тот не предлагает ему стрелять в голову Хлои; без всяких тестов понятно, что эмпатии Маркуса хватило бы на целый город.

Хлоя, стоящая у двери и сжимающая пистолет скрещенными за спиной руками, так не считает.

— Юные революционеры часто терпят неудачи, если не могут вовремя остановиться, — предупреждает Камски напоследок, и для него это что-то сродни ненавязчивой заботе. Обманчивой, но стоит ли знать об этом кому-то, кроме него самого? — Помни об этом. Приходи, если что-то понадобится.

Маркус кивает, прижимаясь на долю секунды к чужой ладони, и уходит, не оглядываясь; мир вокруг не рушится, дом все еще утопает в зелени, и только верхушки высоких елей розовеют в лучах вечернего солнца.

Камски улыбается — так, как улыбался, когда создавал лазейки в программах, так, как улыбался, когда предлагал Коннору выстрелить в Хлою, так, как улыбался, когда… Каждый раз, когда новостные ленты пестрили заголовками, окрашенными в тревожные — почти панические — тона. Каждый раз, когда программный сбой в чьей-то синтетической голове способствовал витку событий, ведущему к новой, лучшей эре.

Юные революционеры часто оказываются всего лишь пешками в чужой игре.

Но, господи, как же они прекрасны.


End file.
